


Seventeen Thousand

by xxDreamy



Series: Malec Flufftober 2019 [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Charity Auctions, First Meetings, Flufftober, Help for the gays, Lawyer Magnus Bane, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDreamy/pseuds/xxDreamy
Summary: Alec clearly doesn't want to be an item on this auction and he definitely doesn't want a date with a woman. Magnus makes sure he ends up in good hands.





	Seventeen Thousand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this! <3
> 
> D.

“I know you expected a date with Simon Lewis but he actually got engaged last week and he leaves for short vacation”, she tells them, pointing at the man who proudly lifts his fiancée’s hand to prove his point. Magnus can hear from here how the woman giggles lightly, her dark hair bouncing to the sides. “However, I found a replacement, maybe even more handsome than the original”, she teases, grinning at her friend.

“Boo”, Simon shouts while laughing at the comment.

“Let me introduce my brother, Alexander Gideon Lightwood”, she says to the crowd, motioning at the man to come closer. Tables start cheering loudly, filling the room with deafening noise. Said man is tall, dark and handsome, exactly Magnus’ type, if anyone asked. “It was really hard to convince him and I had to use methods that are not accepted by law”, she confesses and the crowd erupts into laughter. The hazel-eyed man rolls his eyes at her antics. “There is one thing you should know about him. My brother is painfully gay so if you are a lady interested in a date with him, don’t expect more than a casual meeting. But please, don’t hesitate, the money go for a good cause”, she informs everyone again. “I think we can start from one thousand”, she announces, looking around the room. Suddenly, there is a whole bunch of people standing up from their seats and offering higher amounts. Alec seems uncomfortable and Magnus feels sorry he was forced into this. No matter how much he likes those auctions, followed by _amazing _party, he would never want to be one of the _items _that are being bid.

It takes only few moments before they hit seven thousand and someone new jumps from their chair. “Help for the gays!”, an Asian woman sitting few tables from him shouts enthusiastically. He recognizes her as Aline Penhallow whose family is one of the most influential in a whole New York City. He is pretty sure Ragnor represents them but he has never had a pleasure to meet her himself. It’s something he should fix after such energetic response. Next to her he notices a blond-haired woman who hides her smile behind her palm. Her name was what? Hanna, Hayley… Helen, yes, Helen Blackthorn, Aline’s wife who Magnus had met during her internship at Fell & Bane few years ago. Truly an amazing soul. “Ten thousand!”, she adds when the laughter in the room dies down. Someone cheers in the background and Magnus notices how she winks at Alec and he shakes his head at her, clearly amused. They must know each other, he understands after a second.

Their archenemy, as Magnus would call him, stands up from his seat, lifting an elegant hand with auction paddle in it. The proud number twenty eight stares at him when Lorenzo Rey shouts. “Eleven thousand”

“Oh dear”, Ragnor says loudly, pushing himself up from his seat. “Can’t let the boy suffer so much”, he sighs, looking at Lorenzo from the corner of his eye. Their whole table erupts into laughter and Ragnor’s wife, Catarina, snorts so hard she needs to hide her face in her hands. “I give twelve thousand”, he announces and the crowd lifts their curious brows at Rey.

“Thirteen thousand”, Lorenzo states calmly, blinking only once, his anger hidden behind his usual mask.

“Didn’t you hear it’s an unlucky number?”, his friend teases Rey and Magnus looks at the poor man they bid their money for. His brown eyes meet Alec’s hazel ones and his breath suddenly catches in his throat. There is something hypnotizing in his irises, something Magnus can’t detach himself from. The corners of Lightwood’s mouth raise slightly and he winks at Magnus, a spontaneous gesture he didn’t expect from him. It makes his body feel too warm for the occasion.

He can see how Ragnor prepares himself to stand up again which makes Magnus jolt from his seat, an auction paddle raised high. “Seventeen thousand”, he declares, his voice sure and steady. He doesn’t dare to look at Lorenzo, not interested in starting a pointless fight. Magnus is too eager to get what he wants.

Isabelle giggles at the sudden silence surrounding the room. “Seventeen thousand going once”, she says, looking around. “Going twice”, he notices Alec swallowing slowly, like he only now realized what is happening. “And sold to the handsome Magnus Bane”, she declares, smiling at the crowd. “At least my brother will enjoy his date”, she jokes and the crowd joins her infectious laughter.

“Magnus”, Catarina addresses him with a grin on her face and he realizes he is still standing and, not exactly stealthily, staring at his future date. Instead of sitting down, he decides to excuse himself for a second, rewarding himself with a knowing look from both Ragnor and Raphael.

He moves between the tables, smiling politely at every face he meets. He hears Isabelle’s voice in the background, announcing another item of the auction. When he leaves the room and enters a corridor, he bumps into someone, barely steadying himself on his feet, helped by two strong hands of the person he accidentally hit.

“I’m sorry”, he starts, a little guiltily, but his words get stuck in his throat.

“Hi”, the hazel man says, smiling brightly. His eyes may be the most beautiful thing Magnus has ever seen. “I’m Alec”, he tells him, extending his hand.

“I know”, Magnus blurts out, still dumbstruck. “I’m Magnus”, he grins, regaining his usual flirtatious demeanor. “Just so you know, I would definitely ask you out on a date if it didn’t happen this way”

Alec laughs, his shining irises staring into Magnus’ brown ones. “Just so you know, agreeing would be much easier than it was with Izzy”, he admits, bringing a broad smile on Magnus’ face.

“Well, I don’t think I’ll be bidding anything more today, so what would you say to a walk before the party really begins?”, he asks him, tilting his head to the side.

Alec bites his lip for a second and nods. “I’d love to”, he replies, motioning his hand at the terrace.

This may be one of the most unusual meetings in Magnus’ life but he has a feeling it may be also one of the best.


End file.
